Moonreader
The Sharingan has an ability called the Saimingan, or hypnotic eye ability. This ability is what enables the Sharingan to cast genjutsu, and it is from this ability that the genjutsu Moonreader was born, more commonly called Tsukuyomi.Naruto Databook 2, page 252 The Tsukuyomi is considered to be the best genjutsu of Itachi's Kaleidoscope Sharingan.Naruto chapter 389, page 1 History In the physical world, people live bound by restrictions such as time, gravity, and space, and how they exert their abilities in these restrictions separates the victorious from the defeated. The Tsukuyomi is an ocular genjutsu that gives it's user the ability to exert control over these very limitations within the dreamscape, as if they were a god.Naruto chapter 142, page 17 It can be used to conjure any sort of world; Madara Uchiha's Project Tsuki no Me has him creating a dreamscape where the world is at total peace and prosperity, with him reigning as king. This genjutsu is called Everlasting Moonreader ''Tsukuyomi, and requires him to call the moon.''Naruto chapter 475, page 15''Naruto'' chapter 467, page 17''Naruto'' chapter 510, page 7 On the other hand, Tsukuyomi was a notorious weapon of Itachi Uchiha.Naruto chapter 549, page 17 As such, it is said to represent the world of the mind and darkness. Along with Amaterasu, it is a technique that must be awakened in order to attain mastery of the Kaleidoscope Sharingan beyond it's two eyes.Naruto Databook 3, page 274 It is a genjutsu of such strength that it was only believed to be vulnerable to another Uchiha member bearing the Sharingan.Naruto chapter 142, page 17 Abilities The Tsukuyomi mainly differs with other genjutsu in that it's an ocular genjutsu, requiring the victim to look into the eyes of the user in order to take effect.Naruto chapter 257, page 4 The Tsukuyomi gives the victim phantom experiences such as being tortured for several days, while the user who does torturing, is not susceptible to these experiences. Thus one of the most common traits of Tsukuyomi is the ability of the user to exert control over how the victim perceives the length of the genjutsu, and the events of the dreamscape.Naruto chapter 478, page 3 With the double-whammy of a genjutsu that affects the mind, and can be freely modified to the user's liking, Tsukuyomi is often able to incapacitate it's victims.Naruto chapter 142, page 18''Naruto'' chapter 148, page 13''Naruto'' chapter 388, page 13This control also allows the genjutsu to be completely harmless.Naruto chapter 585, page 13 Vol 16, page 147.png|In the Tsukuyomi dreamscape, Itachi attacks Kakashi for several days. Vol 16, page 148.png|Kakashi, under the effects of the Tsukuyomi. Vol 17, page 61.png|Itachi causes Sasuke to repeatedly see visions of his parents' death. Thus the genjutsu is not limited to merely torturing victims, as it is essentially a genjutsu that gives the user free reign over the senses of the victim, as they have total control over the dreamscape. During his battle with Danzo, Sasuke appeared to cast Tsukuyomi over him, creating the perception of a world where his ocular jutsu Izanagi had never ended, when in reality it would not protect him.Naruto chapter 480, page 6 Vol 51, page 124.png|Sasuke places Danzo under Tsukuyomi just as his Izanagi ends. Vol 51, page 125.png|The effects of the Tsukuyomi's dreamscape causes Danzo to believe Izanagi is still in effect. Depending on the pain threshold of the target and the genjutsu's intensity, they can recover from the bad experiencse of the genjutsu, and it can also be broken by a partner.Naruto chapter 224, page 17 It was at one point used without explicit mention of the user's control over any traits, appearing to be a different genjutsu altogether until it was defeated.Naruto chapter 388, page 9 Users *Sasuke Uchiha *Itachi Uchiha *Madara Uchiha *Obito Uchiha References